blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Zombie (5e Race)
Zombie "You think just because I'm undead, I want to eat your brains? Why the hell would I do that? There's no calories in the brain of an idiot!" -''Stephan Steele, zombie paladin, to a racist human knight'' Physical Description Zombies are the reanimated bodies of fallen humanoids, appearing like their race in life, however their skin is either white, grey, a sickly green, or possibly even showing bone. Their bodies may appear either exactly like a living one of their race but with the differing skin, or may be almost unrecognizable from how mangled it is. History As long as there has been humanoids, there has been those dying. The dead sometimes rise, however, either from a necromancer bringing them back, magical energies left in the area, or some other effect bringing the bodies of what was once-dead back to life. Society & Relationships The undead do not have their own societies, and typically try to live in whatever society they had previously been in. However, some zombies have been known to travel together in groups, either as a hunting pack to consume the minds of intelligent humanoids, or just to defend themselves from those who would deem them as monsters. Zombie Personality You can use the Zombie Quirks table to determine a personality quirk for a zombie character or to inspire how your character might act. Zombie Quirks Zombie Names Zombies either create names from themselves, in their native tongue, or they may use the name they had in life. Zombie Traits The reanimated corpses of those who have already experienced their lives, zombies can take a beating and still keep fighting. Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution score increases by 2. Age. Zombies do not age at all, due to already being dead, however if their body is not well-kept they can start to rot. Alignment. Zombies range from any alignment, such as being good for seeing their undeath as a chance at life again, or their death being unjust and wanting revenge. Size. Zombies can be from any humanoid, ranging from the shortest human to the tallest goliath. Your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Darkvision. ''Your sight has been restored by necromancy, giving you unnaturally sharp vision. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. ''Undead Fortitude. ''If damage reduces you to 0 hit points, you must make a Constitution saving throw with a DC of 5 plus the damage taken, unless the damage is radiant or from a critical hit. On a success, you are reduced to 1 hit point, instead. ''Undead. You are considered undead for effects such as turn undead and many healing spells. You are immune to disease and the poisoned condition, and you have resistance to poison damage. You do not need to eat or breathe, but you can ingest food or drink if you wish. Instead of sleeping, you enter an inactive state for 4 hours each day. You do not dream in this state, but resting in this way is otherwise identical to sleeping. Magically induced sleep can cause you to enter this inactive state. Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, Notongue, and one language of your choice. Notongue is the language of the undead, which sounds like the creaking and cracking of bones, and is spoken by almost all undead. Zombie Subraces Peaceful Death Your life had ended in a peaceful way, such as dying in your sleep or similar. Your zombification was most likely from a family member or friend, and your body is in better condition than most. Ability Score Increase. ''Your Wisdom score increases by 1. ''Tools From Life. ''You gain proficiency in one skill, tool, and musical instrument of your choice. '''Military Death Your life had ended on the front of a war, as a soldier. You may have died from a powerful catapult crushing your body, or to a soldier of your foes. Your body is typically wounded in some way, badly mangled or not, and your revival may have been to call upon your services in the military, again. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Strength or Dexterity score increases by 1. ''Military Training. ''You gain proficiency in two martial weapons of your choice, and light armor. Arcane Death Your life was ended by a magical spell, which has infused itself into your corpse, possibly even being the source that has revived you. Your body may be in bad or good condition, but it has some sort of abnormality, such as an extra eye, an odd skin or hair color, or extra appendages or tentacles. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Intelligence, Wisdom, or Charisma score increases by 1. ''Arcana Mortis. ''You know one cantrip of your choice from the wizard spell list. The score you increased from this subrace is your spellcasting ability for it. Psychological Death Your life was ended by some sort of mental power, either from madness overwhelming your brain into shutting down, or psionics destroying your mind. Your body is typically in decent condition, and your revival could be from psionic might springing you to life. '''''Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence score increases by 1. ''Telepathy. ''You can communicate telepathically with any creature you can see within 30 feet of you. You don't need to share a language with the creature for it to understand your telepathic utterances, but the creature must be able to understand at least one language. Plague Death Your life ended from a deathly sickness, possibly a horrible incurable plague, or some disease that you had from birth. Your body may be in a horrible mangled condition, or in a near-perfect condition, depending on how bad the disease was. You may have been brought back to life as experimentation to cure the disease. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Constitution score increases by 1. ''Might of Disease. ''Your teeth are imbued with some form of plague, making them natural weapons. They deal 1d6 piercing damage, and have the light property. When you hit a creature with this natural weapon, they must make a DC 8 + your Proficiency bonus + your Constitution modifier Constitution saving throw, or be poisoned until the end of their next turn. Variant: Mortal Injuries As a rule variant, you can choose to have the additional racial traits listed below. ''Sufferer. ''Due to your increased pain from your mortal injury, you have learned to toughen yourself. You gain one feat of your choice. ''Mortal Injury. ''You have a mortal injury, typically the one that had somehow cost you your life. Choose from the injuries below. * Your leg is twisted, broken, or in some way works less than normal. Your movement speed is decreased by 10 feet, and you have disadvantage on Dexterity saving throws. * Your eyes no longer work. You are permanently affected by the blinded condition. * Your brain is damaged terribly. Your Intelligence score is decreased to half of what it is at character creation, you are illiterate, and speaking is hard for you. Additionally, you have disadvantage on Wisdom saving throws. * Your organs do not properly work how they should. You have disadvantage on Constitution saving throws, and when you drink a potion, you must make a Constitution saving throw with a DC equal to 8 + twice the potion's rarity, with 1 being Common. On a failed save, you spit up the potion, wasting it. Category:Races